Falling Stars Burn
by hayolee
Summary: Sally meets two incredible boys at school one day. These two boys pull her into a world of angels and demons. Will she fall for the bad guy or find her true nature with the angel?
1. Intro To The Dark

**Hi I'm new at this writing thing so tell me if I do a good job. XD**

* * *

_The earth spun underneath Luke's feet twirling and dancing faster and faster. He gulped his saliva harshly as the wind beat against his smooth skin. The earth began to come into his focus rushing towards him to swallow him whole. His vision blurred, fear smacking him in the face... What had he done?! He had done what no angel had ever ventured to do, and he __**will**__ do what ever it takes to reclaim his memory. A memory stolen from him, only because he was strong and able. And because he is __**darkness. **__They feared the power of evil, but why did Luke have to face this. He could have remained the same showing no knowledge of his recovered bits of memory. The earth grew larger and Luke could not help but let out a scream. Then it hit him... _**Hard.** _His body crumbled to the ground lying uselessly and discarded. His ears rang and memories flooded through his mind. _

He knew what he was.

* * *

_The village learned to fear the demons. They learned to fear the night, and to sleep at day. They learned of the greed, the lust, and the power of the demons. They prayed, oh yes how they prayed, for miracles and angels to banish the demons to the night. A girl no older than 14 had been stolen away by the devil himself that night. They prayed that god would return her to them, for she was so kind and sweet. That night all was quiet, so quiet you could hear the footsteps of the girl as she ran. She ran until she could not run anymore. Her legs wobbled and buckled sending her flying into a tree. She rested her head against it waiting for her hitched breathing to slow. Then she saw a light, a gorgeous angel appeared before her. Slowly enough not to startle her the angel reached over her shoulder and touched the tree. It began to glow brilliantly until she could barely see._

_"Make a wish, child." The angel said with a voice that sang like a birds. It echoed through the trees causing a wind to blow gently under the moon._

_The girl stuttered. She wished she was home safe and sound with the ones she loved, but she knew she had to do something more. She felt like she held the key to the world, the key to survival. She had a greater purpose. A voice as smooth honey slid into her mind... Take his memory, the angel will know what to do. These words made no sense to her. Take his memory?! Whose the angel? But the voice was so sweet and sounded sincere. She spoke clearly her words only shaking a little. _

_" I WISH HIS MEMORY GONE." she shouted at the top of her lungs... the world could hear her and the world knew what she meant. The world answered her with a clap of thunder. Then all was quiet yet again on that silent night._


	2. Sally's First Day

** I Might Make A Few More Stories If This One Does Good.**

* * *

"SALLY!" The red-headed demon screeched flinging itself onto me. I knocked her to the side and wrapped one arm around her making what most people would perceive as a hug. I smile and laugh its great having a friend who is as energetic as me.

"Hey Vanessa. How was your summer?" I ask with a cheery tone. Not many people would be happy for school but for me it means getting out of that madhouse I call home. I prefer my school, seeing that it is a boarding school. It's for mentally gifted children, so in other words its the sheep pen for the future of our world. My parents were so excited when they discovered I was intelligent enough to make it into this school, so I didn't have to beg them to let me go to boarding school, they were happy enough to get rid of me. I toss my frizzy brown curls behind my head. Even though I'm glad to be away from home I hate school. I'd rather be here then home though. But I'm in the advanced section of an all advanced school, which makes me look like either a total genius or a complete nerd. I'm not positive on which though due to the fact its what my peers discuss and not myself. Basically what I do is sit in an empty classroom with a teacher who is just there to watch me read books about five times more difficult then the most advanced books in eleventh grade. I hate being all alone. I hate feeling like I have no friends. I am glad that I have Vanessa. If you were to interview people across the world about gingers, most of them would tell you they are demons with freckles and no souls. This though is the opposite of Vanessa, she has enough soul for three people. I have never in my life met a person more caring than her. I consider her my only _true_ friend. I have at least three other friends but I don't see them as often as Vanessa, nor do I like them as much.

"Sally I'm so happy to see you again! I had a great summer but don't tell me you had a terrible summer locked in your room reading?"

"Yes that's pretty much sums up what I did this summer. Before we go get our rooms want to go to our tree?"

"Boy would I ?!" She proclaims as she runs of in the direction of the forest. I follow closely behind to make sure she doesn't get lost. She does sometimes but I never do finding our tree is natural to me. Almost second nature. The tree is like home to me more so then the dorm I share with Vanessa. It just feels right to sit at the tree and think. I discovered the tree my first year at the school, and it's possibly the largest tree I have ever seen or read about. It looks to be about thirty-five feet in diameter and has a hollow in it where I like to sit. It towers above all the other trees but it's leaves and branches make it look like the same height as the others. Vanessa and I discovered that if we made a wish in the tree it would soon come true, unless it was positively outrageous. I raced after Vanessa and followed her into our hollowed tree. We had decorated it with little berries and leaves and we even brought some paper lantern which we strung inside the tree. Vanessa and I sat and talked and talked for hours until we knew we had to leave to go get our dorms. I wish I could have stayed in that tree and curled into a little ball .

* * *

I walked into the overcrowded hall to get to my first class. Of course I heard muttering and whispers from the other students but todays drama didn't seem to be about me until I heard ..." yes he's going in _her _class so that means he's as smart as her and he's albino, yes but his eyes are purple and have not hint of red so maybe his white hair is just from being an overly-stressed child." I was extremely excited, I had a fellow student. And he was albino or at least half albino. I rushed to my first class tripping and stumbling. It was just my luck I tripped and stumbled into Luke Galifer the hottest boy in the entire school. I heard that had a temper but never witnessed it. He let out a grunt and instead of him falling down I did.

"Well, well ,well little genius hurrying to class because you have two new students?" He asked pressing his tongue against his smile. Two? Two new students?! "I'm glad you can't wait to have this new kid and I in your class finally you get a chance to share some knowledge with the rest of us." Wait what?! Did he say he was in my class now too? I stood up shakily, I always heard Luke was smart and always questioned why he never joined my class ranking. Everybody always said that he just didn't want to read all day he wanted to interact with others. But I never got a choice so I always did guess that he had some kind of connection to the school. I couldn't believe it but he looked angry at me. Not just angry but furious, and yet at the same time... did I sense something in his stare? He was staring at me with a mix of anger and some other emotion I just could not identify. But He looked as if anger was taking over and he raised his hand, to possibly hit me. He never got the chance. Out of the bustling crowds of students passing us one stepped out and grabbed Luke's hand. It was a white haired boy, hair perfect and straight his skin precious an pale as snow his eyes holding mystery with purple irises. If I was to compare Luke's straight black hair and dark brown eyes to this boy I could easily hold the white-haired boy as the contest winner. Luke was of course gorgeous his black hair always well kept and groomed parting two ways, but his eyes always startled me, they didn't look brown at times they looked almost red. But I knew I had an overactive imagination so I never paid his eyes any mind. Then I heard this boys voice. It was a refreshing as swimming in a cool pond in the heat of summer.

"You wouldn't hit a lady I hope?" It was a soft voice but it held a power. Luke just glared and turned away snatching his hand back. I noticed he looked back to glance at me looking for a reaction. Why would he bother what reaction did he think he was going to get after trying to hit me . I was grateful to this smooth white hair boy. "Are you alright he didn't hit you before I came did he?" He asked his voice sounded concerned. Literally concerned, not the fake kind that my parents or some kid trying to get help with their homework would try to use. I felt like I had met a new friend. Vanessa would always be my best friend but this boy, he made me feel something different. Something more, something greater.


	3. House Of Three

**Sorry If you were wanting more I've had a writers block, but my buddy fixed, so I know introduce and interesting new character.**

* * *

After the incident with Luke and the strange boy with white hair I went to class and things went by uneventfully. I was extremely happy when the bell rang, which led to my new class of three to exit the room quietly like any class would the first day of school. Nobody talked or said anything but I was glad because I still felt red in the face from Luke almost punching me, and the strange boy saving me from a bruise on my left cheek. I walked with Vanessa to our dorm, to unpack for the next day which was surely to be more interesting than today assuming somebody would talk. Still it was exciting to have more than one small student body occupying the room.

"So Sally I heard from a friend of a friend you got Luke Galifer as a classmate!" she beamed speaking as if it was a great thing," Oh AND you got a white haired dude, which I **hear** is quite the looker, who is even giving LUKE of all people a run for his money." I just shrugged, and smiled. Vanessa and I both reached for the door to our usual room.

"OH HI!" a strange platinum-haired girl smiled as she plopped onto the bottom bunk. I realized she had been hanging upside down from the top bunk. I remembered how I used to do that all the time. Her hair shone like a stars.

"Um hi, I'm Sally, this is Vanessa. Are you in the wrong room?" I asked, it was only a two bunk bed I doubt she would be in this room, anyway we always claimed this room, and we had claimed it before school even started.

"Nope I'm your roomie! I even helped the janitor install a pull out bottom bunk for your bunk beds, the janitor also put in a couple desks, and a dresser." She said with a smile. "The school says they are getting more and more students by the year, so they are putting three to a room." She held out a hand. Vanessa reached out and shook it, I did the same. "I'm Jessica by the way." So I had a new roommate , named Jessica. Great... now how would Vanessa and I talk privately, I wanted to tell her about my encounter with the incredible white hair boy, and how Luke tried to hit me. How would we talk about escaping to the tree!?"So I saw when Luke Galifer tried to hit you today, I was about to go get a teacher I'm glad that albino kid stopped him before it became a fight." She said pulling the words (I was going to explain so vividly to Vanessa) from my mouth.

"WHAT!? HE TRIED TO HIT YOU?! WE CAN MAKE HIM PAY TOGETHER!" Vanessa shouted her best friend instincts blowing Jessica away. Jessica looked like she was the happiest person in the world, wearing an grin that I'm sure even unobservant Vanessa could tell, would never be erased.

"It's okay, we don't have to make him pay, but when he needs help with homework I won't help him." I replied, I couldn't just shove revenge down his throat and expect to get away with it. So I would do little things, like not helping him with his homework. Wow I felt bad already, what a rule breaker, but even though I wanted to take revenge and make him choke on it I couldn't do that without getting some kind of punishment.

"Well fine but if he ever tries to hurt you again he'll get best-friend slapped."

"And he will also get new best-friend slapped too," Jessica piped up," and probably detention to!"

* * *

**Thanks For Reading, LEAVE A REVIEW OR GET BEST-FRIEND SLAPPED (see what I did there) and of course by introducing that new character I know have like thirty new ideas to get this group of friends going. Lemme just tell you now whats probably going to happen.**

**- Secerts spilled from Luke's POV**

**-The Group of now three friends will go on wishing tree adventure(probably for the first ten or twelve chapters)**

**- Romance and dialogue will bloom between the soon to be named white haired boy**

**AND THEN YOU'LL GET THE MAIN STORY PLOT AFTER ALL THAT.**

**(woo procrastination) **

**Okay anyways Cya :D **


	4. Wings and Little Things

**Wooo I'd Like to thank the academy, and my buddy (a.k.a Jessica) for getting me through a HUGE writers block I can now write for one hundred years. Or ya know something close to that...**

* * *

_That was probably my most eventful first week ever_, I thought to myself. I couldn't wait to escape it all. Maybe to tell Vanessa a few needed secrets at the wishing tree. I never told her because she is always so sweet but her wishes never come true. I let her think that they do, she makes the wishes, and I silently wish her dreams true. I felt it has always been my duty because she is always so nice. The other day Ii was walking in the hall when Jessica ran up and hugged me after she left I noticed something sticking out of my binder, it looked like a piece of cardstock. On it in beautiful handwritten print it read,"Make A Wish." It haunted me, to think anyone knew about my tree, not my tree, no I shouldn't say that it was **our **tree. Vanessa and I shared it, I wouldn't want it if it wasn't ours, I would be alone _again_. But I had Vanessa I didn't have to worry about that. And I even had the mysterious new girl as my friend, and boy was she energetic. She had every class with Vanessa which I found odd, seeing how things like that very rarely happen. One point that week I found myself thinking about how she could be a crazy stalker that came to take Vanessa's place. I liked to think positive things about her though, she was a great friend to have, and she seemed to care a lot about Vanessa which was great she needed a friend besides me. I stumbled through the hall on the way to class. I walked by a gangly, tall an lean black-haired kid leaning on the wall smoking with Luke. _Animals, don't they know smoking will not only kill them but kill off others with its smoke._

" Hey Sweetie want to hang with us." called an all too familiar voice. I would rather die than _hang _with those two jerks. I didn't say anything but just kept walking." Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, this here is my buddy Jack he already knows your pleased to meet him." I gasped, Luke was standing right in front of me. It was impossible to move that fast, and trust me I knew how fast he would have had to gone to be in front of me. Standing behind him was the so-called Jack. He looked thin , and pale resembling a crow. What a crook, they both looked and acted the part. I couldn't wait to finish homework when school ended. The day didn't have anymore action in class, Luke sighed and ripped a page in his book (from frustration of sitting still so long) but other than that nothing happened. The half-albino boy just sat in his chair with perfect posture, turning the page now and then looking bored but acting like he was learning so the teacher wouldn't have to give us another lecture(which of course was caused by Luke acting up). I rushed back to the dorm to see Vanessa and Jessica sitting down looking incredibly crazy. Both of them had their hair black and spiked up. I gagged when I saw it.

" Shut Up, there was an explosion in science." Vanessa hissed. I cackled as Jessica fidgeted uncomfortably scrubbing her hair looking bothered. She was usually so happy I guess that explosion took a lot out of her. I laughed again and opened the door to our room. Well It had an interesting ending to this day.

* * *

That night when Jessica slept Vanessa and I slipped out of our room.  
"Yeah we really need to visit the tree I'm starting to miss it." Vanessa whispered to me.

"You do know if we get caught sneaking off school grounds we'll get detention and most likely expelled." I whispered back. We walked a few miles in the dark and a few times I had to steer Vanessa back on course. Every time I would do so she would whisper, " sorry," and I would have to shush her. We slipped into the hollow of the tree an grabbed a few blankets from a little rubber tote we kept in one of the hollows of the tree. It had so many hollows you could climb to it's glorious top. I always imagined the beauty of it. I never climbed it though, even though I ached to do so. I always feared what would happen if I fell. Sometimes I had nightmares about it. I would climb it then fall and it felt like I never stopped. Eventually when I did I always felt weak and broken. But Yet I felt more powerful, sometimes I would even hear whispers, stories, memories. Most of the time in my dream I would hear the words, _Know Who You Are_. But these dreams always scared me way to much to tell Vanessa or even Jessica who managed to weasel every bit of truth out of me. But the scariest part of all was I felt _lonely_.

* * *

I knew I had a past. I knew I couldn't remember it for a reason. I know someone stole it from me. I know I vowed my soul to catch that person and torture them until they wished death was theirs to grasp. But it wasn't It never will be. I dreamed of ways to string them up and make them scream. I would get it back though no matter the cost. Sometimes I would catch glimpses of myself falling and hitting the earth, weak and useless. The words, _Know Who You Are_, always slipped through my grasp. I tried to remember but the only time I could remember anything was at night. I would sit in my bed very still and pretend to sleep. I didn't understand why I couldn't sleep I just couldn't and I hated it. I wish I could sleep life away. Sometimes Jack would visit me. He told me I was his king and everything that he stood for and he would help me. Jack was a thief, a crook, and of all things a liar. I didn't trust him but he groveled at the ground I walked on and I enjoyed his groveling. The only time I felt like I had a purpose in my life was a few days ago. I met the girl I had (in a way) dreamed of meeting. But it wasn't the greatest introduction, raising my hand to hit her might not have been the_** best**_move to make, but hey it was a natural reaction I couldn't help it. But I knew that day I was going to win her heart, and possible knockout that weird white-haired kid. I hated his guts ever since I saw him blink. I don't know why but I sat in class thinking of ways to make every second worse for him. I catch him glancing at sally, sometimes even staring. She was MINE could he not tell. The only thing I could do to give him pain was make the teacher give us a lecture on behavior though. After school I tried to jump him with Jack, but that coward refused and begged me not to. I didn't do it for his sake but I gave Jake some nasty bruises.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling hoping the dream would come soon. It usually came at this time, what was keeping this dream from entering my mind?

* * *

Vanessa and I sat in the tree laughing and giggling like the little school girls we were. I heard a few twigs snap. I gasped and slid my hand onto my mouth and Vanessa's to keep any sound from escaping. Slowly we crept to the edge of the hollow to peak out of our safety.

"This isn't..." I heard Jessica say sounding confused. I stared her hair was literally glowing. GLOWING. I was already startled but call me crazy now. " Awww crap it is!" Then suddenly as soon as she took another step forward the wind blew, shaking the arms of trees awakening them from their nap, their leaves swirled and rushed past her head. I gasped. She had angel wings.


	5. Spring Chickens

**Just A Tad Bit Tired When I Wrote This One... ENJOY HAHAHHA ITS PRETTY GREAT!REVIEW! (p.s you don't need an account to review just make a name and put your input into it.) vous sentez-moi ça? LUKES P.O.V THIS IS GUNNA BE GREAT.**

* * *

What are hot dogs really made of? Why was Jack staring at Jessica with eyes that clearly pronounced love. Why wasn't he just talking to her that idiot, I know I would have to fix this. I felt awfully generous today, seeing how that strict "teacher" who never taught us anything let us all out to go to lower AP classes and "help". Well I'm pretty sure that's what whitey and Miss Sexy Sally were doing. Well that albino dude was, I think Sally was just talking with her two friends. But that goody two shoes was answering questions _correctly _while I felt no such need to be honest about the answers. To them the square root wasn't i but 398398748732475. Or at least I could tell them that. Jack drooled slightly, what an animal. Then my eyes traced over Sally. I could feel myself drool a little too. She flung her hair over her shoulder giving me a vivid view of her neck, I licked my lips. I shook my head and continued to build a pencil catapult, to cause of course disruption.

After class Jack followed me to a tree in the courtyard. I flung my books into the tree and scaled the height pulling myself up with one arm. I helped Jack even though he didn't need any help, Heck, I just liked to show off to the group of three girls watching Jack and I. Though Jack tried to shove me off and look tougher than I. It didn't do me any good though that brunette already hated my guts nothing would change it. I'm pretty sure the blonde equally disliked my glorious guts also, but mostly she seemed to shun Jack. As they turned and left I saw that one white-haired kid hover from the other side of the court. He seemed like he was in deep thought. What better opportunity could I have? I took the branch closest to me and flung it at him with all my might. He turned and saw it heading at his pure white head. He ducked and managed to chunk it back to my direction. I saw a glint in his eyes which hinted to me that he knew I was there and doing it on purpose yet he was having fun, like the winner of a cat and mouse game. _Jerk_ .

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

I had been ordered to keep an eye on my master until he regained his memory. It was more of a volunteer thing, I didn't know I would babysit a helpless teenager with every little thing trying to smite him, even his own demons. Not only that but he never lost his strength speed or power just lost the knowledge of it, and still had a wicked and cruel hatred, and a twisted intelligence. It must have been natural for him to treat others like his pawns. Yet he played the game of chess so well how could I want the game to change, if my team was to win. _Boy look at myself I sound like him_. I wasn't him though and I only turned to him because I was forced to. While other fallen angels would struggle and put up a fight I would sit at his heel and wait like a dog. It made me sick I was a creature of power and cruel force, yet once I tried to endanger him... I still feel the burns of the scars. I'm three hundred times more powerful than a full grown male human, yet I find myself weak to an arrogant teenager. And weak to an angel... her. I hate her but that only make me want her more powerfully. I set up a plot, one to get her in my arms, it will lead her straight to me. Once the angel of death goes insane, it is her job to hunt him down and destroy his wings, then I will save her. An angel of death is far more powerful than a guardian angel. Then she will see how I could love her and fall in love like all the romance books I keep under my bed. Right?!

* * *

**Back to Lukes P.O.V **

Jack was acting like a fool. I know that I acted that way most of the time but that because I could. I had already figured what Jack was, a demon, maybe a fallen angel. Something of that devilish sort, yet he acted like he was trapped in a spell. I on the other hand, I was just a silly teenage boy with the right to go insane of woman and pull pranks on boys who look like white roses that went wrong and turned into humans. But the worst thing was when I found the box of romance books under his bed. What kind of demon was he? He acted like he had a plan but it looked like a hamster running in circles in a wheel. I slipped a few pages into his romance books about how the woman would always fall for the guys if they knew what creature they were and they got their lives saved by that terrible creature. Of course woman do fall for men like that, but I put in how violently murdered the villains of the story had to be, and I also involved a lot of blood. Well maybe it will toughen him up. I also put some false tips like girls like getting water spilt on their new clothes, and getting their shoes thrown out windows. I just want to see how stupid he is. So far he seems to be the latter of the choices smart and stupid... still I hope he will get over it so we can focus on more important thing like stealing food from the cafeteria, and ruining white-haired kids life. And possibly getting Sally to swoon into my arms, and preferably soon. I wondered if it was spring because it seemed to me that everyone was falling in love. ACK, I made a gagging sound and Luke stopped what he was doing to roll his eyes at me while I ripped a poster off the wall about the couple dance. Love just made the world a worse place if you ask me.


	6. French Toast?

-This chapter is named French toast what I can't put a French note or to in there? Anyway enjoy _JALEN _muahahhahahha.

* * *

I watched the back of Jessica like a hawk, or an eagle, or any kind of bird really... anything winged to be more descriptive . She was an angel. Nothing more nothing less (Rien de plus rien de moins). I couldn't erase the thought from my mind. The clear as crystal image unearthed itself from my mind every time I saw her. Vanessa seemed unusually cheerful about it. Having an angel as a best friend, it was a change from the "norm" if I do say so myself. But I say a lot of things... Wait... how many times have I said something to diminish my chance for eternal paradise after my life. I know that I speak to hear myself talk, my words sometimes have no meaning. Am I doomed? _You worry too much angel go to the dorm you shouldn't be wandering around at night._ And then there was that voice... it sounded similar to the nameless boy, but it was in my head echoing. I know I'm crazy, but you wont ever find ME in a crazy hospital. I have a future, a life, a goal, _dreams._ I couldn't have a conscience that spoke back to me, "Don't do this, don't do that, your not crazy calm down, oh.. oh.. oh ...no don't cry it makes me sad too". Well um **excuse me **I'm crazy I get the chance to cry Mr. voice. He didn't have a name, just a presence. I slipped out of my school clothes and pulled on normal everyday clothing. Well for me at least, I wore a brown satchel and a pair of jeans and boots. I had on an everyday T-Shirt and a necklace with all my favorite charms. I heard Jessica leave a few minutes, probably to slip out to go to MY tree. Well Vanessa and I both owned the tree but... still. I followed my worn trail of leaves and branches sticking out of the ground till I got to the tree. There was Jessica and Vanessa giggling and laughing and talking about... _dark_ angels? Oh boy I hope there are not any evil ones, I have trouble digesting real ones. And how come they didn't invite me to this escapade.

"Oh hi Sally, I left you out because you looked tired and all.. didn't want to wake you and make you sick or something like that..." Jessica said trailing off explaining the rest of what she was saying to Vanessa. I stood there shocked, probably looking like a fool in my bunny slippers, obviously hurt. I hope she saw the pain strewn across my face from being left out because I was obviously not going to announce my discomfort.

" No that's okay you guys, I just came here cause I had a bad dream... I had a dream a robber broke into my house and stole my items I hold dear, ya know that kind of stuff." I hope she caught that... well never mind I should probably calm down. Hold on... _I thought I had you there for a second sweetie, just go with it it's not hurting you that bad is it ? If it is tell her I'm sure she won't mind, I mean she is an angel right? And you can't argue with your own insane logic. _"So what are we ALL doing together on such a lovely night like this.(_Belles nuits tenir fermement le ciel doux ange de mon attention_)." I asked with a sigh.

"Were going to France!" Vanessa shrieked with delight. I sighed, this could be fun.

"Vanessa and I are going to go fight an angel of death in france... but I mean if you wanted you could come." Jessica replied sheepishly, staring around like she was waiting for punishment. _I don't think you should go I mean that sounds dangerous and... Oh I know you want to I cant help it go ahead and be happy... Try not to get hurt though. _I grinned, but held a firmness to my facial expressions.

"Of course France sounds lovely." I said putting a tone in my voice that made me sound like I was being begged to go. Vanessa shrieked in joy from the excitement. I heard a small sigh in my head, and Jessica frowned. Well I want to go to France... Rien de plus rien de moins.


End file.
